User talk:MoNK
Grotti The reason is that the page looks better due to the lack of sub-headings. Two of the sub-headings had one sentence and the remaining two had nothing under them. Also, if you could sign your posts it would make responding much easier. You can do this by placing four tildes (~) at the end of your post, which will automatically post your name, as well as the time and date the message was posted. Thanks. Any more questions then feel free to contact me or one of the Administrators (Eganio and GuildKnight) or the Manager (Gboyers). A-Dust 21:30, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Taxi Categories Thank you for bringing that to my attention. I've now moved the pages all to one category, Category:Taxi Firms. A-Dust 15:05, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Canon Reply I don't believe they are canon with the GTA III era. However, the question about whether they are canon in relation to each other is difficult to answer. Primarily because nobody from any of the games appear in another and there is, to my knowledge, no mention of events from the other games. It to me would seem improbable, however, there is no definite answer until Rockstar Games says so, which I doubt is coming nine years on since GTA 2 was released. A-Dust 22:04, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Pre-GTA III Era games Heh, you can certainly ask, but I can't guarantee I'll know the answer! :-) If it's about gameplay in pre-GTA III Era games, I am totally clueless! You might want to ask A-Dust, MetaCracken, or JprimeX, as they have edited the GTA 1 and GTA 2 pages. Eganio''Talk'' 23:08, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Even better, you can post a message on the GTA forum, where anyone with knowledge in the subject matter can reply. Eganio''Talk'' 00:36, 17 July 2008 (UTC) The BIG Move Tomorrow, I will start on changing the articles businesses and stores in order to make things easier to find etc. I have discussed this with User:Eganio. :Good luck! Let me know if you need any help. Other very knowledgeable folks are Gboyers, GuildKnight, and A-Dust. Eganio''Talk'' 00:52, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Businesses Hi MoNK! Regarding the businesses pages, I would suggest distinguishing by game, rather than location. Because many businesses show up in more than one game, some may appear in different versions (i.e. accessible vs. non-accessible), as each game has its own version of the location in question. Basically, in the interest of consistency, we should try to focus on each game, rather than each location. For instance, creating an article Businesses in San Andreas would mean anything in GTA 1 and GTA San Andreas could be included (this is why the San Andreas article needs to be separated according to game - see the discussion over there). I would suggest leaving Businesses in GTA San Andreas as is (no re-naming necessary), and would suggest breaking Businesses in Liberty City into its constituent parts, namely Businesses in GTA III, Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories, and Businesses in GTA IV. I will be happy to move (rename) the article as necessary, as only admin has the authority to do so. That having been said, the Businesses page should link to all of these individual articles, and each article should be categorized in both Category:Businesses and in the appropriate game category (Category:GTA III, Category:GTA Liberty City Stories, Category:GTA IV, etc.). What do you think? Eganio''Talk'' 19:55, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :Indeed, I was going with the original plan and then had a talk with Gboyer. Could you rename the Businesses in Liberty City to any one of the three mentioned and let me know what it is called? Thanks MoNK ::Sure thing. I will rename it Businesses in GTA III, and you can "build" from there, creating a new article for each new version of Liberty City. Eganio''Talk'' 20:03, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Sure thing, but the GTAIV one will be almost empty as I don't have the game to know of any businesses. MoNK 20:05, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :As you've probably seen I have set up the articles and will begin filling them out tomorrow, starting with VCS. ::P.S. I found that Ranch store! I looked at were I thought it was in GTA Vice City and it wasn't there... So I checked GTA Vice City Stories and it was there! :::P.S. I will send that video tomorrow as I can't find my USB cable for my phone! MoNK 20:12, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Hey, excellent work on the new articles. May I suggest adding a small descriptive sentence to each? This will prevent the bot from deleting your new pages, as empty pages are often "cleaned up" for housekeeping purposes. BTW, good thing you found the Ranch store...I've been driving around all over the map in GTA Vice City trying to find it! :-P Eganio''Talk'' 20:20, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the advice! I'll do that now MoNK 20:22, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Tommy Vercetti in San Fierro Really?! That's fantastic! Did you see this yourself, or is this from something you read somewhere? I would be very interested to see that, and will try it out for myself. I'll try and capture a photo if I can! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 20:37, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I have only read it on the internet. But if you do miss it or something let me know and I'll try it myself! MoNK 20:40, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I checked on both PS2 and PC, and I missed the guy being chased on PC (my attention lapsed), but caught up with (and killed) the guy on PS2, and it was not Tommy Vercetti. It was the dopey-looking guy that is always driving trains (wears a gray hoody and dark jeans), and definitely not Vercetti. In both versions, the guy was driving a Sabre. However, this certainly does not mean it isn't true (the absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence...heh, heh). So I'll keep looking. I have a feeling, though, that this is totally made-up by someone craving attention. The problem, though, is that it seems to happen only once during each new game, meaning after re-loading the game or failing the mission, it never happens again...this makes me want to believe it...try it for yourself and see if the same things happen to you! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 04:06, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::It's during the mission 555 We Tip, which is the second mission you get at the Doherty Garage after reaching San Fierro, so it's fairly far into the game (a little less than half-way, I'd say). I started two new games on different systems just to get up to that point! :-P Eganio''Talk'' 10:03, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::LOL, tell me about it! The PC controls drive me insane...just too lazy to go out and buy the PS2 controller USB adapter, so I've become somewhat proficient. But manual aiming is still a real pain in the ass without the subtle nuance of the PS2 analog control! :-P Eganio''Talk'' 10:25, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Grotti Showroom Hey, MoNK! Where did you find the Grotti showroom in Los Santos??? I've never seen that before! Eganio''Talk'' 23:12, 4 August 2008 (UTC)